fandom_of_shoujofandomcom-20200213-history
Nishimura Kumiko
Nishimura Kumiko 「西村久美子」is one of the three mythical warriors in Celestial Dragon. She is impulsive and wild, enjoys adventures and animation. Sometimes she may be aggressive and be mad at nothing, but this is due to her wild-nature and short temper. Her Her alter-ego is , the wild dragon of Aryll whose theme colour is green. Basic Information *'Full Name:' Nishimura Kumiko *'Nicknames/Alias:' Kiba *'Gender:' female *'Species:' human *'Birthday:' July 7, 2004 *'Age:' 14 *'Birthstone:' Pearl *'Blood type:' O+ *'Height:' 1. 54 cm *'Weight:' 45 kg *'Hometown:' Mado-machi *'Address:' Western Summer, Yazuki-ku, house 135, Mado-machi, Japan. *'Ethnicity:' Japanese Fears and Dreams Kumiko does not show her weaknesses and / or fears, but as we all have some fear, she is obviously no exception. Kumiko is afraid of death. She is scared to think that one day everyone she knows will die and she will never be able to see them again, and she don't knows what will happen between them before the other leaves. Kumiko also gets scared to think of how she will passed away, in how much pain she will suffer. Beyond this fear. Kumiko used to be afraid of dogs, but since her mother is a veterinarian, that fear passed quickly. Now about her dreams, Kumiko has nothing planned and as much as her mother wants her to be a veterinarian and takes over Nishimura Petscop, she does not want to have the same profession as her mother. For now, she would buy a mansion out of the country and travel around. Interests and Hobbies She is not interested in much, and most of her interests and hobbies are very few. Kumiko likes to cook, but does not do this for others, being that she cooks more for herself. This started when her mother fell ill and to take care of her, decided to make a special soup, since then she continued cooking. Kumiko is also interested in fighting, especially the Western fights. Because her mother owns a veterinary hospital, she really likes animals and enjoys their company, and her favorites are the dogs. Physical Description She looks a little younger than she really is, her easy expression is either irritated or unemotional. Kumiko is the second highest in the group, being taller than Akiko by several centimeters and smaller than Ryouka. Her skin is white and lightly tanned with the skin tone slightly resembling a bright orange shade. She has dark brown hair that reaches her breasts, tied in two low pigtails held by two turquoise / cyan ribbons with straight bangs with some openings. Her eyes are green. Kumiko likes to wear green and blue. Her wardrobe consists mainly of sweatshirts, hoodies, shorts, and anything else that is not feminine, stay wide and have long sleeves because even living in Western Summer, Kumiko says she feels very cold. Her hood is also seen often time over the head. Kumiko has a bracelet with several bone-shaped pendants and with Hymi's Fang hanging from it. For school, she wears the traditional uniform but with a hood instead of the blazer. The hood she made herself. On her form of Wild Hymi, Kumiko's hair grows to the waist and becomes dirty blonde. Her hair hangs in longs, still low, pigtails held by two bone-shaped loops. Her bangs becomes split in the middle. Her eyes turn into a bright shade of green. Like Ryouka, Kumiko's body also undergoes some changes during the transformation; her ears become like those of elf, her canine teeth grow, her skin becomes clearer, and her eyes become catlike. Her Pretty Cure clothes consist of a green knight-like tunic with a brown belt with silver buckle around her abdomen. For bottom, it is a white tight and brown high boots. Personality She has a proud, procrastinating, impulsive, passive-aggressive behavior, and comes from a selfish and wild nature. Kumiko is cool with who she wants to be and she commits the act of analyzing the person's appearance to draw a conclusion on how her behavior looks. An example is that when she met her teammates for the first time where she was staring at Ryouka and Akiko from head to toe. She is very closed about her feelings and is not honest when questioned about them, tending to deny mainly feelings of anger by insisting, "I'm not angry," even if it's boiling inside. She is also sarcastic and makes offenses in disguise of praise, kind when she says to Akiko "Freckles can be beautiful on anyone, even the old ones" where she says that Akiko looks like an old woman. She may be prone to making mistakes when she gets agitated in battle. She also enjoys fighting, even when facing particularly strong opponents. She cares deeply about Emerald, and is willing to do whatever it takes to protect him. Kumiko often gets angry for no reason and then cashes in on other people, sometimes saying things without thinking and accidentally hurting someone. When she is not grumpy and so, she is wild and energetic, outgoing and loyal to everyone around her. Sometimes she shows up and is very proud of herself. Kumiko hates when people underestimate her or make fun of her. She does not say what comes to her mind to certain people, but when she is out of earnest she speaks everything without thinking or considering other people's feelings. As shown several times, she abuses the use of the word "hate," saying she does not like many people and does not care what others think of her. Kumiko also seems not to like her beautiful name, which she says is "too feminine" for someone like her. Kumiko is a difficult person to change her mind, being very insistent and having good arguments. She does not like to hide things or have secrets as well as make promises to someone other than herself. Kumiko also does not fall into blackmail. Even with everything that was said above, Kumiko is a good girl with a heroic spirit and wild nature. Although it is difficult to get her, it worth to be her friend. Kumiko also loves animals and shows herself smiling, good-humored and very affectionate near them. This gentle side of her stays most of the time hidden from other people, as she does not like to show her other side. Relationships 'Nishimura Rina' Her mother. Rina is rigid and ridicules the things that Kumiko does, which made her create a certain hatred of her own mother. What Kumiko does not realize is that she herself is slowly becoming her own mother, acting, responding and treating others just like her. Rina teaches her daughter how to take care of animal wounds and things like that. Rina's reason for being this way to her daughter is because she does not know how to raise her teenage daughter who is slowly drifting away from her. 'Miyamoto Akiko and Kirigaya Ryouka' Her teammates. Kumiko gets along well with both of them and really enjoys their company. Kumiko sometimes gets angry at them for no reason and argues for anything, but that happens little after all because of that burst of anger that Kumiko sometimes has, several people avoid her. The three agreed that there will be no leader to avoid a possible fight, but usually the one who gives the orders is Cure Balthorn. They nicknamed each other Ibara (Akiko), Diva (Ryouka) and Kiba (Kumiko). 'Emerald' Her mutt dog. Kumiko loves her dog deeply and has nothing she loves more than him, nicknamed him "Ermy." As seen in episode 3, Kumiko is able to risk her life to save her dog and the only reason she has to study veterinary medicine is her dog, because if it was not for that she was not at all interested. 'Jasmine Whitney and Lime' Her dragon partner and the one responsible for her protection. Kumiko gets along with both and Jasmine. Although she is rude to them sometimes, Jasmine and Lime understand her motives and have become accustomed to her behavior. Etymology Given name and surname Nishimura: Western Village. Kumiko: "Long waited beautiful child" Nicknames Kiba-musume-chan: The cute nickname given by SmokyQuartz97. Much like Ryou-musume-chi and Aki-musume-san, this nickname means "Youngest daugther Kiba". Kiba: Kiba means Fang. Wild Hymi is Kumiko's alter-ego, the wild dragon of Aryll who uses wild and earth-related powers and the main weapon is the Hymi Fang. In order to transformation, Kumiko needs to be together with Lime and shouts out, "Flames of Courage, Burn Out!". Hymi can use Jasmine flute to fight against the Hurzeth, but it's because she don't know how to use the Hymi Fang. Hymi Fang is the main weapon of Wild Hymi. It is a whitish fang used as pendant on her bracelet. The item allows her to control and use the wind on her favor, create hurricanes and whirlwinds, she can also glide for a long period of time and shoot a green ray from her finger. She can also move very fast and her olfaction and hearing are also sharpened, it has also been revealed that she can see in the dark and cool down the temperature. Music Kumiko's songs are sung by Yuzuki Ryouka, who is her voice actress. The instrumentalities of her songs take mostly blowing instruments and guitar, some others are rock. For now, it has no duets or group songs. |-|Solo= *Wild Wind Trivia *Kumiko is Smoky's favourite warrior. *She is the second character of Celestial Dragon named Kumiko, the first is Kirigaya Kumiko, Ryouka's mother. **Her voice actress, Yuzuki Ryouka, shares her name with her teammate. *According with Smoky, she based Kumiko on Inuzuka Kiba. *Her favorite food is any type of meat, while the least favorite is tea. *Her favorite quote is "I do it alone!". *She has had to use the appliance for three years. *Because of the speed that Ryouka speaks, Kumiko often does not understand anything of what she speaks. *According to Zero, Wild Hymi's greatest weakness at the time of the fight is her impulsiveness. Category:Celestial Dragon Category:Celestial Dragon characters Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:Female Characters